Feathers In The Wind
by Roxius
Summary: Penelo knew that they could never be together, but that didn't stop her from falling deep in love with a certain bowwielding Viera. Fran X Penelo in 30 random sentences. SHOUJO AI! PLEASE R & R!


Title: Feathers In The Wind

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T for shoujo ai

Pairing: Fran X Penelo

Summary: Penelo knew that they could never be together, but that didn't stop her from falling deep in love with a certain bow-wielding Viera. Fran X Penelo in 30 random sentences. SHOUJO AI! PLEASE R & R!

* * *

**1. Hell**

If anyone knew of their love, their lives would be nothing short of living hell.

**2. Ears**

Penelo wasn't exactly sure what she found so attractive about Fran's large rabbit ears...

**3. Sex**

When they had sex, Fran was tough and unrelenting. Oddly enough, Penelo liked it that way.

**4. Song**

If Penelo could choose a song to represent her relationship with Fran, it would probably have been something filled with curse words and angst.

**5. Kiss**

Fran kissed Penelo lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you so much, Penelo. Please...please stay with me..." Penelo kissed back and replied, "I will..."

**6. Smile**

Fran loved Penelo's smile. She'd do anything to see that beautiful smile...

**7. Breasts**

"Fran, you have bigger boobs than me! No far!" "Uh...I'm sorry?"

**8. Hair**

Fran gently brushed her fingers through Penelo's hair and wondered what hair products she used.

**9. Done**

"I'm done with hiding my feelings...Fran, I love you and I don't care who knows it!"

**10. Happiness**

Penelo knew that one of the ways to be truly happy is to be with the one you loved. 'And that's exactly what I'm going to do!' Penelo thought as she quietly stepped into Fran's room...

**11. Fire**

Every passionate kiss they shared set their lips on fire.

**12. Ice**

Fran's thin fingers felt like ice on her skin, but Penelo knew the discomfort will soon pay off...

**13. Love**

"I...I love you, Fran..." "I love you too, Penelo..."

**14. Blood**

Penelo stared at Fran's body for a few moments, hoping for some sign of movement. Her hopes were dashed, however, when she saw blood begin to pour out of the rabbit girl's wounds.

**15. Clothes**

Penelo loved Fran's normal armor-like clothes the best; it showed off the most skin for her viewing pleasure.

**16. Protect**

Fran swore on her life that she'd always protect Penelo from harm, even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

**17. Secret**

"Penelo...it's no secret that you're in love with Fran..." Vaan asked with a very serious look.

**18. Angel**

Fran gently caressed Penelo's cheeks as she whispered, "Penelo, you are my little angel. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Understand?"

**19. Age**

"So, Fran...how old are you again?" "If I told you...I would be arrested for extreme pedophilia." "Oh, dear..."

**20. Potato**

The first time Fran had a french fry at Penelo's request, the young blond-haired girl had to stop the Viera from putting the small store out of business.

**21. Watch**

Penelo could feel her face become hot and red as she stared at Fran bathe herself in a nearby hot spring...

**22. Quiet**

Their little moments of affection were quiet, yet unfortunately noticeable.

**23. Lick**

Fran wasn't sure what to think when Penelo licked her cheek one day as they were walking along the city streets.

**24. Black**

If the world wasn't so 'black and white' about things, Fran and Penelo might had been able to enjoy their loving relationship much more fully.

**25. Birthday**

"Dammit, Fran! If you don't tell me when you were born, how am I supposed to set up a birthday party for you?"

**26. Stupid**

Penelo felt painfully stupid when she leaned in to kiss Fran, only to have the rabbit girl accidently sneeze in her face.

**27. Hatred**

Balthier's hatred towards little Penelo all began when he found out that Fran was in love with someone else...

**28. Flight**

Penelo had always wanted to fly when she was younger. As she stood on top of the airship, wind blowing in her face, Penelo was just happy she was able to share this moment with Fran.

**29. Natural**

By now, the odd relationship they shared had begun to feel...normal.

**30. Supernova**

As Penelo kissed Fran passionately under a starry night filled with fireworks, she wasn't sure if life could get any better for her.


End file.
